I wish I could meet you again
by TsukihanaYUE
Summary: Arthur and Alfred POV about their feelings from the beginning of their meeting. Poem.


**I ****wish I could meet you another life**

**Warnings: character death, angst  
Pairings: USUK  
I do not own Hetalia either Aquarion opening song.  
**

**

* * *

**

**(Arthur's POV)**

**_On the day the world begin,  
Beneath the tree of life  
we two heard the distant echoes of the whales' voices_**

One day, I found a little child in a wide green field,

He looked at me,

I looked at him.

I had a feelings that I can't describe that I want to protect him.

Years by years,

Since the child taken by my care,

I always visit him.

He was excited to see me and never let me go,

I pity for him but I can't stay too long.

**_All the things I've lost,  
All the things I've loved  
__Embraced in these hands,  
Where do they wander now?_**

Since many years,

I visited him

Now I come to visit him.

I miss him so much.

He became different people when I come visit him,

He was taller than me.

I teach him everything I know.

I proud of him,

As my brother.

_**The answers lie hidden the amber sun**  
**had I not met you, I could not be an angel of slaughter**  
**the glittering souls that wait become immortal**  
**don't hurt my wings**  
**I came into being to know this feeling**_

You have broke my heart into pieces,

You have betrayed my love.

I done anything for you but

You throw away my love and gain independent.

I hate you,

Hate you very much,

But I can't

Because I love you.

**_I've loved you since ten thousand years ago and two thousand more  
after about eight thousand years had passed, _**

**_You became dearer  
I'll still love you after a hundred million years and two thousand more  
Since the day I knew you the music has not died out in my hell_**

After centuries,

I lost in a war,

I thought I will die

But you came to aid me.

I felt slightly happy

That you came.

We become allies.

We fought together.

I always was longing to be with you.

My heart almost explode when you sat beside me,

I thought I was sick,

But no.

I sick because

I fall in love with you.

**_Before the world ends,  
Before my life ends__  
Letting go of sleeping pride,  
I want to embrace your fragrance_**

My sight began to blur,

I was dying.

Although we win the war

I was drying.

He was sitting beside me

Crying.

I wish to see his usual smile,

His smile makes me happy.

I wish I could confess my feelings

But my voice can't out

I only wish that

"_I could meet you __in another life."_

**(Alfred's POV)**

**_The memories of the sea god ended in my ears  
The beautiful moon stands still, drowning in disappointment  
Revive the light dried up in eternity  
Don't stain your dreams  
I came into being to carry these prayers_**

There was a guy took me to his house,

Cook for me,

Care for me.

I was very happy.

But he always often comes to visit me.

I was very lonely in the house.

Sometime I will read ghost story book to sleep together with him.

Sometime I will cry over to let him stay.

But he always says that he will come again.

So,

I wish to become stronger and powerful

To protect him.

So,

He could acknowledge me.

**_I've loved you since ten thousand years ago and two thousand more  
after about eight thousand years had passed,_**

_**You became dearer**  
**I'll still love you after a hundred million years and two thousand more**  
**Since the day I knew you the music has not died out in my hell**_

I love you since I first meet you.

I wish we could me forever

But I can't

You give me the hardship

And force myself to separate with you.

You look me with dark green eyes,

Not your usual bright green eyes.

There have sadness,

Betray,

Anger,

And hurt.

I know I hurt you

But I still love you.

I know I threw away you hand,

But never one day have I never loved you.

**_You repeatedly become an adult__  
No matter how many times, how many times,  
You go far away__  
I watch over you, I can't sleep,  
Even if I become disheartened  
So that I may sing in your name…_**

After many years,

We finally meet again.

I was happy to meet you.

But you have change since that day.

You never smile to me.

We always fight together

But we still get along.

My feelings to you deepen

That I can't control my heart.

I love you.

**_I've loved you since ten thousand years ago and two thousand more  
after about eight thousand years had passed, _**

**_you became more dear  
I'll still love you after a hundred million years and two thousand more  
Since the day I knew you  
I've loved you since ten thousand years ago and two thousand more  
After about eight thousand years had passed, _**

**_You became dearer  
I'll still love you after a hundred million years and two thousand more pass by  
Since the day I knew you the music has not died out in my hell_**

Now,

You have betrayed me.

You die before me.

I still haven't tell you my feelings

But you not in this world anymore.

My life is meaningless without you.

I feel suffocating.

I tired myself.

Then,

I lost in a battle.

I thought of you

Meeting you in the other world.

I could feel happy to go.

I only wish that

"_I could meet you in another life."_

_

* * *

_

Is it good?

I create it long ago but I don't know want it to publish or not. But at last I publish it too.

So, I would like some advice.

Please review. XD


End file.
